Holish Lancaster States
The Holish Lancaster States HLS are a series of Federated Providences (or states) located on the northwestern portion of Lancasteria. It also controls several territories around the world including the Holi Islands, parts of the Northern Empire, and areas in the Southern Republic. HLS is the world's fourth largest country by landmass at around 11.6 square miles, and has the second highest population with 3.2 billion people. It consists mostly of Pydonians, a mix between Corsair and Castinean. Other main ethnic groups are Northern Corsair, Callahan Corsairs, and Castineans. The capital is New Holi City, while its largest city is Castie City. The first Leatixan settlers came from the Castilieans in Metopotmia after being outcasted by the Durian Empire. The arrived and formed the Castinean Empire which reined from -109 to +1314. Other groups came from what is now Corscant, who fled from the Callahan Corsairs. The current 4th Republic of HLS is a parliamentary federation where each Providence sends delegates to the Central Parliament every month. The Federal government retains the majority of the nation's power and its laws are considered superior to the Providences. Prior to the 4th Republic, HLS was split between the Holish Modernist Republic and the Holish Traditionalist Republic for almost 300 years. After the EP War, differences in the population sparked a major civil war resulting in this division. Modern HLS is one of the most advanced nations on Leatix. It has the second largest economy with a GDP at 52.5 trillion Kronos. Its national currency is the Krono, which is widely accepted as the international standard. Although most industry has moved out of the nation to neighboring countries like Wednesdah or the Eastern Republic, HLS still retains the 5th largest industrial economy in the world. It mostly exports military technology and commercial electronics. Its largest export is oil and resources it secures from space mining operations. Etymology In 1314, after King Arnold II was killed by the Rebellion, each Providence convened in Holi City, a small trading port on the then called Island of Norton. Called the Congress of the Providences, they met to create a constitutional government to control the remnants of the Castie Empire. Taking inspiration from the LS Federal System, the Congress decided to name the region the Holish Lancaster States. Prior to the Congress, the Holi religion spread over the Castinean Empire, prompting the First Great Awakening. The Awakening drove a wave of creativity and new thought, reforming the antiquated Empire. When the Congress convened, they met during the heart of the Awakening. Though several leaders such as Alonius Gersault did not like the notion of connecting the Republic to religion, the Congress voted to name the nation after its primary religion. The term 'state' was highly contested. Some members wanted the term Providence in the nation's name, to remind the country that its primary foundation was on them, not the central government. However, the term Providence was considered too-"Imperial" by some opposition leaders, and did not want that term in the new Republic's name. Consequently, the Congress agreed upon States as a good substitute. The term HLS initially did not catch on for the first two hundred years. From 1314 to around 1500 the nation was generally referred to as the Republic. Yet, as more nations became democratic, such as the Eastern Empire, nations began to refer to HLS by its declared name. In the First Eastern Wars, the acronym usage became popular as it was easier to list it on military supplies than to spell the entire name out. History The Early Years of the 1st Holish Republic In 1304 a group of citizens from Capitalis called Vibertians took over the Government Building, prompting a ten year struggle between rebellion groups and King Arnold II of Castie for power. King Arnold II who terribly inexperienced and quite young, so most of his generals disobeyed his orders in an attempt to secure land for themselves. In 1314 the King's final ally, the Holi Church, officially condemned the King and assisted in the seizure and execution of Arnold. The death of the Castinean Royal Family prompted each Providence to convene in Holi City at the Congress of the Providence in order to discuss the formation of a Republic. After weeks of deliberation, the Republic of the Holish Lancaster States was formed. Controlled by a Federal Constitution, it was heavily influenced by the LS Federal System and the Grand Concordat. Prominent elements of the Holish Constitution were guaranteed liberties of religion, refrain of military service, a fair legal trial, land rights, and speech. It also divested taxing powers to the Providences, although this changed in the ''Gersen Amendment ''of 1356. Nevertheless, Providences retained the majority of power, including the right to raise a military force, have a currency, and decide on trading with another fellow Providence. The government was to be a Parliamentary system, with a President elected by it ever four years. In 1321, a Supreme Court of Interpretation was installed, designed to counter any oppressive acts of government. The Holish Constitution was ratified by all six Providences in 1316, and in 1317 construction of the Ministry of Parliament started in Castie City. The government first convened in 1320, electing President Salu Reenan. His administration oversaw the nation's first trade relations, especially with neighboring nations such as Corsair and Wednesdah. In Parliament, members were busy re-writing Castinean laws, attempting to remove all relations to the Empire as possible. Though productive, the Reenan years were masked by serious problems, mainly due to lack of central power. HLS has a major credit issue, preventing and lucrative deals with LS or the Crocodilian Union. Most nations did not recognize the Republic, and frequently allowed there navies to raid Holish ships. To the east, the Eastern Empire ran routine raids and seizures of Holish lands as the Holish Army was essentially non-existent. Many early supporters of the revolution were beginning to have second thoughts over the new Republic. Jorgen Hansen, an early supporter of the Capitalis Rebellion, published sixteen articles in the ''Castie Chronicler ''denouncing Reenan as a incapable leader who was rotting the potential of the nation. In 1324, most of Parliament (including Reenan) were voted out, replacing them with neophite leaders. The second administration, in an attempt to increase government strength, amended the Constitution with the ''Ryano Amendment ''which required all Providence debt to be assumed by the government. Several other Amendments were passed in order to stimulate trade. The first century of the new Republic carried on in a similar fashion. In the frontier, the Eastern Empire was quickly advancing far into Lancaster, threatening Lancaster City. In terms of trade, LS agreed to a trade deal with the country in 1338, increasing Castie City ship business. Castie City also began to become a predominant exporter of high quality lumber, especially to Fundimentia, who greatly lacked it. By 1400, HLS was quickly increasing in wealth economically. However, years of Eastern Imperial instigation was prompting Providences to act. In 1402, Capitalis ordered its Providence Militia to engage the Empire forces, resulting in a staggering loss for the Republic. The Eastern Empire responded by pushing forward, attempting to secure the capital. Consequently, Parliament was forced to mobilize its army for the first time, sending 150,000 troops east in order to engage the Empire. Additional troops from Corsair helped Holish forces as well, pushing several thousand Imperials out of Lancaster. The Antebellum Republic 1410-1467 Over the course of ten years, the Holish fought to retain their Eastern Empire border. In 1410, the two nations signed the Treaty of Versani which created a linear border precisely 4000 miles from the Holish coast. After securing the victory, HLS saw a blossoming cultural revolution. The Second Awakening The Holi Church saw a dramatic increase in power in the first century of the Republic, even serving as adviser to the President. This allowed the Church to fund converting expeditions to the far reaches of the Republic, mostly in Easton and Manchester. Much of these Providences still maintained other polytheistic beliefs, thus a main target for the Church. In 1412, Lunai Pion XVI was granted permission to send 2400 priests into Northern Manchester in order to "convert our fellow citizens to the one true God." The expedition prompted a major investment into religion once again. Preachers all over the country, especially Lancaster, began to amass crowds of thousands. One famous preacher, Amundus Fresell, once gave a sermon that drew almost 50,000 people. The crowd was so large, that Fresell had to travel to different parts of the crowd and repeat his sermon just to reach everyone. Fresell, and others, did be cause some concerns with the Holi Church nevertheless. Fresell taught what he called "Piousism" which was a more radical sect of Holi. Piousism called for an extreme reverence for God and a set of strict rules for life. Fresell felt that the only way to grow closer to God was to suffer, as Pious did. He argued that without suffering, eternal enjoyment couldn't happen. Suffering and comfort are two opposites on the same coin. You can't get both twice at the same time. If you want comfort here on Leatix, then you shall receive the utmost pain in the afterlife. But, if you remain loyal to God and suffer through this life as an impoverished servant, you shall receive eternal comfort so elegant, we cannot possibly conceive it. Fresell's teachings were very popular in the harsh conditions of Lancaster. Just two years into his preaching service, his converted almost 170,000 people to Piousism. Other versions of his teachings also showed up in other regions such as Capitalis. This made Pion XVI request Parliament to order troops in Lancaster in order to suppress the religion growth, but it was denied. From this point onwards, the Holi Church began to lose considerable power in the eastern Providences as it tried to focus more on Manchester. The Warner Doctrine Era In 1414, Vernon Warner was elected President by the Parliament. Warner aimed to revolutionize the government, specifically with increasing citizen's rights in determining the government. Before his Administration, all Parliamentary officials were elected by the Providence Parliaments-- not the people. As the nation's roadways and canals were growing, it was becoming easier for people to become more involved in affairs. So, in 1415, Warner authored and approved the ''Warner Amendment ''which revised the Elections clause. General elections would now be held in each Providence in order to elect their officials, and the President would be elected in a national popular vote election. The Amendment caused a period of major reform. In 1417, HLS introduced an income tax while cutting down on sales taxes. Parliament also authorized the development of a national currency, further centralizing the Republic. In 1421, the ''Ernsberg Amendment ''restricted the Providence ability to raise an army, and nationalized the Navy. The Warner Doctrine rapidly increased centralization, creating a major backlash by opposition officials. The opposition soon formed the States Party, thus rendering the first true Holish political party. In response, Warner supporters condensed into the Centrist Party. The formation of political parties would create major divisions among the population, even past Warner's administration. Between 1420 and 1460, HLS saw some of its most brutal political divisions. In 1430, when Fundimentia war resulted in Holish recession, neither party was able to create a viable solution to fix the economic problem. The deadlock resulted in countless protest, forcing the Parliament to flee Castie City for several years. The political division of the later stages of the Antebellum Republic would leave a mark on the nation's politics for years to follow, rendering the Warner Doctrine Era as one of the most critical political events of the Republic. The Davison Era and Eastern Wars 1500-1780 In 1500, the Statist Davison was elected President. His policies resulted in a decrease in centralization, returning some rights back to the Providences. An avid expansionist, Davison fought heavily with Wednesdah to gain more southern territory. President Davison reformed the Republic's military, emphasizing the importance of the Navy. In 1504, Davison decided to inaugurate the strengthened Navy by securing what were known as the Pretont Islands, a massive archipelago located south of the Eastern Empire. The islands were sparsely populated by the Empire, and were an easy target. The Navy engaged briefly with the Empire twice, but was able to secure the islands by the end of 1506 without losing a vessel. Davison's expansion into the Pretont Islands formed the Holish doctrine of expansionism, and aggression against the Empire. Virtually all of the Republic's military efforts for the next three hundred years consisted of containing the Empire, while expanding in the south and north. Under the command of General Rulon Franta, the Holish gained almost 500,000 square miles between 1589-1600, including the seizure of the Northern Expanse, and much of the frontier. This resulted in a massive migration of Holish from the west to the east, mostly into Lancaster. Between 1710 to 1780, the Eastern Empire/Republic engaged in three brutal conflicts that resulted in the loss of Holish territory. The Eastern Republic, however, was greatly weakened by the conflict, resulting in them freeing the occupied Corsair in 1780. The Eastern Wars reformed Holish military and economic power as the wars strained much of their resources. The EP War 1780-2001 The weakened Holish were a prime target for the newly formed Eva Pydon, who were able to conduct the most successful military conquest in history. In less than five years, the EP seized the entire Holish mainland, leaving only the Holi Northern Islands. For most of the 1800s, the Holish ran routine attacks on the EP, but were unable to do any serious damage. In the 1850s, the Allies launched a successful invasion of Quebzec and Selais, but were unable to fully terminate the Pydonians. Between the 1850s and 1900s, the Holish engaged in small military movements in Manchester and Easton, trying to destroy Pydonian industry. This resulted in several failures, and the loss of thousands of men. LS and the CU did secure some victories, with bisecting the EP in two with the Kareu Offensive, meeting Crocodilian troops in Lancaster City. In order to weaken the EP, the Allies aimed their attention at other critical regions, such as Jelerica and Westia. These offensives took years, but did sustain major damage to the Pydonians industrial ability as these regions were responsible for most of their oil and hard resources. In 1920, after the Southern Campaign ended, the Holish attempted to secure the final major EP oil asset, the Northern Empire. The Northern Campaign was a major success, and it resulted in the seizure of the EP's largest accessible oil reserves. In 1923, the Great War started with the advance of almost 1.2 million troops from Selais. Allied commanders were sure that the surge of troops would finally make the 200 mile push to the Pydonian capital. However, in a desperate attempt, the EP threw virtually every soldier they had at the Allied army and were able to halt them. This prolonged the Great War until 1928 when the Holish Navy defeated the Pydonian Navy at the Battle of Cape Castie. The Holish and LS Air Force dropped almost 12,000 tons of explosives over the capital in order to enable their ground troops to advance. Yet, once again, the Pydonians were just barely able to stop the Allied advance. After the Great War, the EP was extremely weakened. For the next fifty years, HLS and the Allies would continue to seize EP land. In 1974, the Allies and the EP met in President City to discuss surrender. It wasn't until the 2001, however, did the EP officially surrender. The 2001 Treaty returned all pre-1800 land back to HLS. The Second Holish Republic 2001-2056 The return of territory to HLS was strife with problems. Most of the population were Pydonian by this point and did not agree with the Holish Constitution. Quite quickly, a pro-Pydonian party, the PPHS, formed in order to 'modernize' the Holish Republic. Division between the Pydonian political theory, and the Holish theory resulted in major geographic and political division. The Great Shift The 2026 Holish Census reported a very odd phenomenon that Holish political scientist John Rememnant called "The greatest political problem of our age: the great shift." The census reported that most party divisions corresponded with geographic location. Almost 70 million Holish migrated between 2020 and 2026 to either side of the country. The east supported the Republican Party, which called to retain 'traditional' Holish values. The west supported the 'modernist' philosophy. The 2056 Traditionalist Revolution In 2056, representatives from several The Two Republic Era 2056-2336 fsgsfdghdgh The Third Holish Republic and the Jelerican War 2336-2400 sdgsgdsfg The Fourth Holish Republic and the Formation Universal Empire 2420-2500 dsfsfgfsgfsdgdfsgsfdgs Modern HLS assfdgsfdgf Geography The land area of HLS is 11.92 million square miles, including the Holi Islands, Holi Capital Islands, and Northern territories. It is the fourth largest nation ranked by land mass, behind the CU, Eastern Republic, and the Southern Republic. HLS only has two coasts, one on its western side and one in the north. In the southern portion of the coast is the world's largest closed cape, Cape Castie. Cape Castie is about 400,000 square miles in area and opens into the Buck Sea. It feeds the Fernault and Aille Rivers. These rivers help create the most dense Leatixan forest, the Arsange Forest. Southwest HLS is therefore mostly wooded, giving way to vast plains and praires in eastern Castie and Lancaster. Much of the southeast is hilly and dry, with some larger hills on the Corscant border. The northwest coast is dominated by the largest mountain range in the world, the Manchestia Mountains. The highest mountain is at 45,214 feet, with the average mountain height at 29,000 feet. The majority of the north is covered in year-round snow. The northeast is considerably less mountainous, but still quite rocky. The North Sea is home to countless species of fish and mammals, and is generally frozen during winter. HLS is home to almost every biome except jungle and tundra. Southern HLS is generally warm, with the southeast highly dry. Due to strong wind currents from the Buck Sea, the western coast is consistently rainy, accumulating almost 80-120" of rain a year. The Holi Capital Islands and northwest HLS are mostly oceanic, while Easton and eastern Manchester tend to be Taiga. The average temperature of HLS is around 45 F. The lowest temperature ever recorded in HLS was -90F, and the highest was 115F. Wildlife HLS is considered diverse in terms of wildlife. It is home to almost 9500 vascular plants, and over 600 flowering plants. HLS has about 231 mammal species, 49 avial species, 400 reptile species, and 15 amphibian species. HLS has about 102,000 insect species recorded as well. HLS does not have animal protection rights, nor does it have a national park system. Providences do maintain Providence Parks, with about 320 current operating. Only two species are federally protected, the Ereslak like mammal and the Vustod rare Manchester reptile. Construction in the Manchestia Mountains and the massive agricultural usage of Holish prairies have greatly reduced animal habitats and poses a risk to almost 34% of all Holish wildlife. Government and Politics The 4th Republic of HLS is a Parliamentary government with a strong executive branch. It is the third oldest Republic and has had the most Presidents/Prime Ministers of any nation in history. The federal government is split into three branches, the executive, judicial, and legislative. The executive branch can author and veto legislative laws, and in certain situations censor the Parliament. Citizens are subjected to a pyramidal four sections of government: federal, Providence, district, local. The local government is generally the town and is responsible for normal civil order and municipal operations. The District is in charge of minor infrastructure and enforcing federal and Providence laws. They are also responsible for tallying votes during elections. The Providence is responsible for collecting taxes as well as most infrastructure operations. They are also responsible for maintaining internal order and the assurance of safety. Providences used to have far more rights under the 1st and 2nd Republic, but have been greatly restricted due to the Modernist Political Theory. Providence's have a Parliament which is located in their capital city. Most follow the federal Parliament approach, with the exception of Capitalis. Providences are led by a Proventeur, who is elected every eight years. The federal is responsible for taxation, trade, and international defense. It has a parliament, which is divided into two Houses, the Upper and Lower. The Upper House consists of 24 Senators who are elected by six years, while the Lower consists of 78 Ministers, elected every four. Laws generally form in the Lower House and are then passed to the Upper House for approval. The Upper House develops all budgets and must authorizes international treatises and wars. The Prime Minister is elected by the Upper House every four years, and controls of the executive branch. The Prime Minister, although the head of the executive, is also the head of the legislative, enabling them to author laws and vote. The judicial branch consists of six judges, each from one Providence. Each judge is elected by the Providence Parliament and serve a life term. They are able to check legislative laws, but not executive. The executive can be blocked if 3/4 of the Parliament approves a "Vote of Termination" which renders the executive leader powerless. The Holish Republic is governed under the Second Congress of the Providences Holish Constitution. It has been amended six times. It is broken into four articles, with the six amendment attached at the end. Elements of the first Constitution are still in the document, however much of the Providence power has been left out. Political Divisions HLS is a series of six Providences and two territories. It is listed as a 'Sovereign State' by the UE. Military Economy asggsdfgsfdgdg Infrastructure HLS boasts an impressive network of roads and high speed fixways. In total mileage, HLS consists of 120,000 miles of highways, with about 34,000 miles of fixways. Pan-Holish Highway Network The Pan-Holish Highway Network Culture ;li;lklksfgsfdg